


Feathers and Fur

by Gotharella99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotharella99/pseuds/Gotharella99
Summary: SoulmatesThere are many different theories as to how they work or if they are even realWell they are realMarks appear as a hint to the identity of potential soulmates during pubertyBut are extremely rareA 1st year girl in a high school in Tokyo has one.But when two amazing guys fit the markThings get complicated
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It started like any normal day. Y/N could barely contain her nerves as she stood in front of the club room. Her brother’s words  _ ‘just let your skills do the talking’ _ rang in her mind. Two weeks ago those words filled her with confidence but now, now she knew that her skills didn’t matter. Y/N took a deep breath before opening those doors as a member of the team one final time. 

“Y/N I’m glad you’re here,” said the Captain with a stern look, she stood in front of the rest of the team. A pride of lionesses facing their lone prey. “Some troubling information has come to life. First there’s… That on your back, but I decided to look past it, leaving the gang stuff in the past and hope you’re turning it around. Now I hear that you threatened to set your goons on your teammate. I’m sorry but you’re off the team.”

\---

For the next new weeks Y/N wandered around in a daze. Without volleyball to fill her days she felt empty. The familiar purple marks that littered her forearms had started to fade. She just needed a just a small glimmer of hope, which came soon enough.

“Hey sis, you still feeling down?” Morisuke asked, pulling Y/N into a side hug one day at lunch earning only an eye roll. “well have I got a solution for you.” Y/N shrugged him off before looking her brother over. The only real resemblance the Yaku siblings held to each other was their short stocky build and light brown hair.   
  
“What is it Mori?” Y/N asked, knowing her big brother’s asking voice that is usually reserved for borrowing money. 

“So you know how the team and I will be going to Myagi to finish training camp and that practice game? Well we’re only taking our starting lineup and some of our guys suck at receiving so…?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on Sis, we have this one 1st year that’s really tall but sucks at basically everything.”   
  
“Wow. What a convincing argument.” Y/N answered in a monotone. She made the mistake of meeting her brother’s gaze and her resolve quickly died. “Ok fine. How will I find this 1st year?”

“Just say you’re my sister, he’ll be the one trying to sneak away”

\---

“Excuse me, Lev Haiba?” Y/N asked, looking up into the green eyes of the tower above her, spinning the ball in her hand’s, enjoying the familiar friction.   
  
“Oh hello. I am flattered that you like me and have the courage to confess to me in front of all these guys...” The insanely tall boy said offering a boy with a smile causing an eyebrow raise from the girl. “but sorry I’m focusing on being Nekoma’s Ace and I don’t even know your name.”   
  
“Oh, um, you’re right. This was stupid,” Y/N replied with big eyes looking for the ball into Lev’s big green ones. “By the way...” She paused, realising the most satisfying way to do this was to wait for the perfect moment.   
  
“HEY HEY HEY!” A tall white haired guy shouted as he entered the room with an annoyed looking shorter guy behind him. “I’M BOKUTO, A TOP 5 ACE, THIS IS MY SETTER AKAASHI. WE’VE BEEN ASKED BY YOUR CAPTAIN TO HELP LOSERS!” As if to emphasise their superiority the pair performed a perfect set and spike.

This was the moment

As the spike raced over the net Y/N’s muscle memory sparked to life. In the blink of an eye Bokuto’s strong spike was sent straight to a comfortable spot for the setter. The eyes of every guy in the gym stared at the 5.1 girl with wide eyes and gaping mouths. She stood back up straight and looked back at Lev with a cheshire grin.   
  
“Nice to meet you, Nekoma boy’s team. I’m Y/N Yaku.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Come one Haiba, you’ll never be a starter if you can’t receive.” Y/N now understood why her brother was always so grumpy by the time he got home. Despite having great height and reflexes, Lev was seemingly hopeless. After hours of impossibly terrible receives, the large boy was laid face first in a puddle of tears and sweat with balls surrounding him.   
  
“Hey, maybe you should give him some time to rest a little.” A voice said behind her as a rather large hand was placed on her right shoulder. Y/N turned round to see a beautiful pair of sea-green eyes framed with black hair causing a noise to escape her throat that could easily be mistaken for the sound of Volleyball shoes on wood.    
  
“Hey Yaku-junior!” The large ace Bokuto shouted, snapping Y/N back to reality as he made his way over to them. “You’re pretty good to be able to receive one of my spikes like that! Do you play?”   
  
“Yeah.” Y/N answered on reflex before remembering her unfortunate new reality. “Well… I used to. It’s complicated.” As if able to sense the girls rapidly dropping mood, the star setter sent a strong serve straight to the Y/N who’s instincts instantly kicked in once again, saving the ball.   
  
“WHAT THE HELL AKAASHI?!” Bokuto shouted as he ran over and placed his hands on either side of the now bewildered girl in protection. “You. Do. Not. Throw. Balls. At. Unsuspecting. People.” Akaashi just keeps his eyes on the girl in front of him “DON’T IGNORE ME!!!”

Everything happened in a flash. One minute Y/N was stunned in Bokuto’s hold, the next she was 4 feet away with an extremely familiar boy T-posing with his back to her. All eyes looked at the boy confused by the situation with the exception of Y/N who just rubbed her face in annoyance.   
  
“You’ve gone and done it now Bo.” Kuroo,the Nekoma team captain, said calmly as he rested his hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “It was a pleasure being your friend.”   
  
Bokuto and Akaashi blinked in deeper confusion before quickly being answered by the shout of the shortest boy in the room.   
  
“Anyone who lays a hand on my sister loses that hand! Got it! And Lev get up you’re not done yet!”   
  
Lev released a strangled whine as Mori made his way to the suffering 1st year to continue the torture. 

“Lucky save, you owe the kid a thanks.” Kuroo giggled as Bokuto started to visibly withdraw inside himself from sadness. “Don’t take it personal bro, There’s a list of guys with permission to be near her. It’s: Kenma… that’s it. That’s it. That’s the whole list.”   
  
“Why only Kenma?” Akaashi asked, taking interest in the topic seemingly in place of Bokuto whose eyes are now completely glazed over.   
  
“He knows I don’t care.” The shorter boy with two-tone hair answers, never looking away from the video game in his hands. 

“Yamamoto stop sulking, get out of the corner and come talk to our guests!” Kuroo yelled over his drawing attention for the 1st time to the disheartened 2nd year hidden in the shadows. “Sorry about him, he’s been down since seeing Karasuno has a female mana…” Kuroo paused as he looked over at Y/N who was currently sending serves to Lev who continued to fail. “Hey Yakus! Can you pause for a second? I have a idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

The transition from player to manager was not an easy one. 

There were 3 main teething problems:   
1\. not being able to fully join practice   
2\. Having to just sit and watch practice games   
3\. The biggest problem, Morisuke.   
  
Mori was always overprotective but with Y/N being in constant contact with boys sent the Libero into overdrive, which wasn’t helped by Kuroo’s constant playful flirting for the sole purpose of annoying his longtime teammate. Today was the last practice match before the Fukurodani group training camp against the main school themselves. Cats vs Owls once again.    
  
After Nekoma’s first loss, the two teams were taking a break and catching up. Y/N stood alone in the corner, practicing her receive form as her brother’s evil aura kept all the boys far away.    
  


“So it’s true… the cat queen really does get isolated.” Yuki, one of Fukurodani’s managers, asked between each bite causing the younger girl to snicker as she caught the ball.   
  
“I wouldn’t say I’m the queen. I can’t even speak to the captain. I’m basically a ball boy with a fancy title.” Y/N said as she spun the ball in her hands as she looked over the group of boys messing around and joking with each other. 

  
As her eyes scanned the sea of bodies stretching and warming up for the next game, Y/N’s met with a deep blue pair, bringing a heavy breath and flushed cheeks to the girl. The longer she looked the further she drowned into the captivating sea that held her.   
  
“You like him, right?” Yuki said with a knowing smirk “Akaashi?”   
  
“Wh-what?! I-I guess he is a bit, very, good looking but… you know… I barely know him and he's older and…” Y/N’s rambling was interrupted by Coach Nekomata blowing a whistle indicating the start or the next and final match. When Y/N took her seat back on the bench and opened her folder to take notes, a piece of paper fell out onto her lap.  
It read: ‘Meet me behind the gym after the final match ❤️’    
  
As the final match ended and the boys were cleaning, Y/N slipped out the back door to meet the writer of the mysterious note. As she stood there becoming lost in the stars, her mind started to wonder. The heart on the note clearly indicated romantic intent but there was no one who seemed to obviously see her that way. The closest would be Kuroo, but despite the flirtatious teasing their relationship was purely platonic.    
  
“Hey, Kuroo asked me to come find you, the Fukorodani guys are about to leave.” Kenma Said in his monotone as he stuck his head out from behind the door. “I don’t mean to pry and I don’t really care why you’re out here on your own, but are you alright?” Y/N looked at Kenma with a sigh. Despite him not being the most talkative and being a year older, Kenma had a weird attunement to Y/N’s emotions and could always tell when something was wrong. Y/N explained everything about the note as the pair joined the rest of the team in bidding the players of Fukorodani farewell until the upcoming training camp.


End file.
